1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protection of multi-slot blades that operate within a chassis designed to provide power with more than one power supply. The present invention prevents a multi-slot blade from fully powering up when one or more of the slots occupied by the multi-slot wide blade is un-powered or not powered properly. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus and method for assuring that the required power supplies are available before enabling full power to the blade or for enabling shutdown of full power mode for a multi-slot blade when the blade is serviced by a failing power supply or a power supply is being removed.
2. Description of the Problem Solved by the Present Invention
Systems containing a number of insertable and removable components needs to be able to manage the power supplied to these components in conformance with power requirements that may vary from country to country. Power flow through any power distribution network needs to be limited to some assured threshold in order to design systems inexpensively, assure systems reliability and to comply with government or agency standards. In such systems there is a maximum power that can be supplied to an individual insertable component due to power requirements. Some components may require more power than the system permits for any given component. Some components may need more space than that allocated for the insertable and removal components in order to add required functionality and take advantage of economies scale. These multiple wide components use more space and require additional power.
Multiple power supplies may be used to supply power to the insertable and removal components. Multiple power supplies are used to enhance overall system""s reliability, meet the growing demand for more power from the insertable and removable components and provide cost flexibility to end users (purchase and install the power supply when it is needed). However, if a multi-wide component is inserted into the system such that parts of the multi-wide component would not be properly supplied with power the component could be severally damaged, power flow could exceed design thresholds, or other system components could be damaged.
These unresolved problems and deficiencies are solved by the invention in the manner described below.
The above-mentioned needs have been met in accordance with the present invention by providing for an apparatus, method and article of manufacture that satisfies these needs. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve a manageability problem in a chassis with multi-wide blades connected to two different power planes. Some multi-wide blades may use power from more than one power source by spanning multiple connection points. If a multi-wide blade is connected to more than one power plane and one of the power sources is missing or failed then the blade should not be powered on, otherwise electrical damage may occur, or power may be disrupted to the other components on the working supply.
It is an object of the invention to prevent multi-slot blades from being damaged because inadequate power is being supplied.
It is an object of the invention to enable the safe use of multi-slot blades.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the cost of providing server functionality in blades by sharing common components.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for a chassis controller (e.g., or management module or a service processor for a chassis) that identifies a blade that spans more than one power plane. When needed the chassis controller can detect the presence of a power supply and query the power supplies health and status. The chassis controller can disable the blade from powering on. If power is good from all power planes then the blade may be granted permission to power on. A single width blade obtains power from only one power supply associated with the slot""s power connecter, where a X width blade obtains power from two or more power connectors associated with the slots that the blade occupies. When a blade is installed in a position that draws power from more than one power source, each required power supply must be installed and healthy. The chassis controller validates that when a blade spans multiple power planes that the necessary power is available.